Her Sweet Revenge
by LoverForAnime
Summary: Amu has been betrayed by the Guardians in her time of need and therefore moving away to America, where she would become a singer and slowly have her revenge for them planned out. But what does Ikuto have to do with it? Oh yeah, he plays one important role in her story. Her-


**Kumi : Let's get started! First things first, I will make some twists and some cliffies so you have been warned :3**

**Ikuto : Just get started.**

**Kumi : I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Summary : Amu has been betrayed by the Guardians in her time of need and therefore moving away to America, where she would become a singer and slowly have her revenge for them planned out. But what does Ikuto have to do with it? Oh yeah, he plays one important role in her story. Her-**

**Ages :-**

**Amu - 15**

**Ikuto - 18**

**Utau - 15**

**Guardians - 14 to 15 (I'm sure you know who's which :P )**

* * *

**~Chapter 1 : Tadaima!~**

* * *

It's been 3 years since I haven't heard from _them_ nor seen _them_ at all. Probably because I live far away, neh? Here I am, just getting onboard to my flight to Japan, Seiyo.

"Amu-chan." A small voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw one of my charas floating towards me. "Dia.."

All four of my charas were reborn with a new chara to play with as well. The charas still look the same and had a slight personality change.

The new chara's name is Star, she has blonde hair with blue streaks in it, her hair was until her waist, her outfit was a purple tank top with star studs in the front of the shirt, a purple mini skirt with black net leggings and a pair of black boots. She presented my dream to be free and alive.

Free from my thoughts and be awaken to the sounds of music flowing everywhere around me, where I would be comfortable with.

Ran showed my sporty side, Miki showed my artistic side, Suu showed my loved side and Dia, she presented my radiance.

I still didn't understand why Dia was born in the first place but having all of them with me is one of the best things that happened in my life.

"Are you gonna be okay with this?" Dia asked me.

I shook my head, "Don't worry, I will have my revenge and show them what they have done to me."

I boarded on the flight with my other three band mates. Kei is my guitarist, Roxy is my pianist and Jet is my drummer.

I was known as Amulet Hina. People call me Amulet or Hina. I don't mind neither but nobody calls me Amu because they don't know me. Nor will they ever.

* * *

**Later on,**

* * *

We got off of the plane and headed for the black limo that was waiting for us. But before that, I encountered many of my fans so I did something nice, sign autographs to them.

I love them as much as my family and friends. They are my supporters and I don't dare to loose them, ever.

"Amulet-chan, let's go!" My manager, Ichigo said.

After I signed the last one to my last fan, I quickly waved them good bye and hopped in the limo with my other band mates.

Ichigo sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

I winked at her and smiled, "You only manage me the best of the best out of everyone else. Oh wait, your the only person who managed me."

So as the limo begins to drive away from the crazy airport, Ichigo told us some important stuff we have to do.

"We are not allowed to walk around the area without at least 3 bodyguards around each of you. Or more for Amulet anyways."

My band mates snickered and I rolled my eyes. I hate them.

"Now comes down to your education, considering that you'll be staying here for 2 years because you signed a contract, you will be studying in Seiyo High with your other band mates with you."

I nodded my head.

"But we don't want any problems like fans ambushing you or anything so, you four," She pointed to each of us, "Will be dressed like nerds."

(I wanted to stop here but I decided to continue on ;3)

It was silent for awhile until we all shot out of our seats and shrieked at Ichigo.

"What the hell?!" we all shrieked.

"Calm down! Calm down! We can't have a popular band be strolling around in school without bodyguards which I'm sure a lot of you don't want so the only solution is to be nerds or losers."

I sighed and dropped my face in my hands. Wait! "How about if I don't wear a wig?"

Everyone looked at me and stared at me with shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Amu?!" Kei exclaimed.

I wear a wig because I don't wanna dye my hair into any kind of colour. It just doesn't suit me. I wear a pink with black streaks wig. Pretty cool but my parents would get mad at me for colouring my hair.

Ichigo thought about it for the moment and said, "Are you sure you want to do this? I heard _they_ are studying there as well."

I thought over my options, don't wear a wig and expose or be a loser/nerd for 2 years.

I smirked, "Make me a loser then."

* * *

**First day of Seiyo High**

* * *

When I meant loser, they overdid it. No one could see my natural pink hair nor my eyes. I had to wear the uniform so with my big hat and fake glasses, I'd say I look really weird. The uniform was like my old one but instead of the red plaid skirt and tie, it's blue.

I looked over at Miki who seemed to have faint. She hated the outfit.

"You are offending my artistic skills!" She shrieked.

I sighed and looked over my outfit once again. Our plans have changed, instead of the four of us being nerds and losers, only me is to be one.

My other band mates will wear a wig and make people think of them as cool people. But these 'cool' people will be my three pretend cousins.

My name will stay as Hinamori Amu. It will be a huge shock for a 'cool n spicy' girl to become a loser, neh?

I walked downstairs towards the kitchen and saw three new people and my band mates nowhere to be found. They looked at me and gasped.

"You know Amu, you could back down from this." Roxy reasoned with me.

I shook my head, "This is what I want and I will surprise the guardians, big time."

The guardians consisted of 7 members.

Tadase, king's chair.

Rima, queen's chair.

Kukai and Nagihiko, jack's chair.

Yaya and Kairi, ace's chair.

Utau, joker.

They will pay big time with how my brain works now.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

I walked in with my three 'cousins' behind me. We didn't use a limo because we could just walk from my place.

Everyone whispered and gasped at us.

"Who are they?!"

"She looks ugly."

"The three behind her looks so cool!"

I smirked inwardly and the three looked pretty uncomfortable. Yeah, I felt that way too.

Kei walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Did you have to handle this back in middle school?"

I looked at him then said, "Yeah. It would take quite awhile to get used to."

We walked together all the way to our homerooms and luckily, all three of us are in the same class.

When we walked in, we had been greeted by our teacher who was surprising, Nikaidou-sensei. I looked around and saw a couple of familiar faces. _Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, Rima, Utau, Yaya.._

"Please introduce yourselves." Nikaidou said.

He still looked messy as ever back in middle school. My 'cousins' started first.

"I'm Kei"

"Roxy."

"The name's Jet."

Yeah, they don't state their last names. A few had whispered to each other sayings like,

"Their names are like from Black Angels!"

Yup, our band name, Black Angels (I just created it. Sorry if you hate it).

"But they don't exactly look like them and there's no Amulet-san anywhere."

"Good point."

Then it was my turn to introduce myself. "My name is Hinamori," The Guardians looked up at me. "Amu."

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : I know, really short. But this gets better in the future chapters!**

**Ikuto : When am I gonna be staring in the story?**

**Kumi : Patience Ikuto ;3 People gotta review if they want you in by next chapter.**

**Ikuto : R&R minna.**


End file.
